Baby
Baby is the original and main mascot of Whalee402. He is very little-known in the mascot community, as he prefers other humans to weird looking things that he barely knows about. Commonly known as "Whalee402 baby", "Baby", and "Awesome Baby". Biography Baby was nearly a regular baby- all he did was eat and sleep. However, while he was drinking some Nutramigen (which he loves) a crazy hippo called Whotsius captured him and his family. They were brought to the Hippo empire, where Baby led a horrible life of being a servant for the Hippos. However, a hippo called Googon knocked out the guards and allowed Baby to escape. Baby and his family went to King Sammy, who gave Baby some easy training courses. Baby set records for time. King Sammy was so impressed that he gave Baby instant Kori position. Baby, with his extreme hate for the Hippos, helped win the first several battles of the hippo war. However, he was called on by Splatter to help destroy an army of Johasbun aliens, which he did. After doing so, he took part in the battle against the Ezrie slugs. After that battle, known later as the Battle of the GIANT BABY!!!, he returned to Old Samtown, where he lived quite peacefully until the fourth big battle with the hippos. He defeated many hippos, but suffered from a horrible skin condition known is Hippoitus, given by baby contact with the Hippo Castle's exterior. Soon he recovered, and was sent to defeat the evil Insarn. Fighting Insarn himself Baby's hair was totally blasted off, and because of a blast from Insarn's laser he was given Hippoitus again. He is currently recovering from the Hippoitus and plans to fight Arkor-Kolas and the goblins soon. Relations With Other Characters Baby does not know many characters, but these are the ones he does: Friends King Sammy- is a huge fan of Sammy, and believes him to be a fairly good king for his age. Wyrtle- knows Wyrtle weakly, and has helped her out by riding her for a contest. (They won!) Enderhenne baby- is good friends with the Enderhenne baby, who has brought him to Babycrib, baby world, and the Shire on vacations. Enemies Hippos- hates the Hippos more than anything else, sometimes goes out of his way just to fight them. Alien- does not like the Johasbun alien, as it once went to the Baby Empire without permission and zapped Zorno Drages. Also has fought it. Ezrie slugs- does not like the Slugs, but barely knows who they are. He also fought in Slug Wars. Trivia *Baby's original form was called the BabySam. *Baby's most common forms are the Awesomebaby and the Baby Army Grunt. *All of Baby's original forms (BabySam, Baby, BabyDaddy, etc) had Hippoitus. *BabySam was one of Whalee402's original creations, as it was created the second day after he got SPORE. *Baby stars in several adventures. *There are rumors (among hippos, of course) that Baby is Sam, but that is not true. Mascot Male Whalee402 Hero Baby Category:Hero Category:Mascot Category:Baby Category:Whalee402 Category:Human